25 Days of The Originals
by Mystic Rosewood Falls
Summary: In a human life our favorite citizens of the French Quarter get ready to turn the town into a nonstop party until the 25th of December. Fights break out, friendships get destroyed, competitions are played, bets are made, and relationships are put to the ultimate test. Sound dramatic well thats human life for you But seriously the way things are going will they make it to Christmas?
1. Please give reviews

**Okay so i'm excited to say i will be doing a Christmas story and I really want to make you all happy with it.**

**The way i plan on doing this story is by using all of your suggestions and incorporating them into the story**

**So if you want to have an amazing Christmas story to read then please comment what you want to see **

**Let me know the ships you want to see, the friendships, the enemies, the characters, the plot, and anything else you come up with.**

**I will start the story once I have several suggestions to go off of and as you know the characters will be human.**

**To start you all off I will give you some characters and there ages.**

Klaus Mikaelson- 28 years old

Haley Marshall- 27 years old

Elijah Mikaelson- 31 years old

Rebekah Mikaelson-21 years old

Hope Mikaelson- 1 years old

Kol Mikaelson- 18 years old

Mikael Mikaelson- 43 years old

Sophie Deveraux- 24 years old

Monique Deveraux-17 years old

Camille O'Connell- 24 years old

Kieran O'Connell- 37 years old

Marcel Gerard- 26 years old

Davina Claire-17 years old

Josh Rouza- 21 years old

Aiden- 22 years old

**So once again please leave comments so that you can have the best Originals Christmas Fanfic ever! **

**-Riley**


	2. December 1st

**General or omniscient POV**

At the compound, in the French quarter of New Orleans, baby Hope had just decided she needed a diaper change.

"Oh, no, not again. Hope, can you please go back to sleep so mommy can get some sleep too?" Hayley moaned while shifting sleepily in her bed.

"Dont worry. auntie Bex has it this time. Just go back to sleep, Hayley." Rebekah Mikaelson said, stepping through the door, picking up Hope and walking outside of the room.

Now, sitting on the couch, she turned on the TV which went directly to the news.

"Geoffrey and Isobel Claire were shot two days ago in their own home. At the moment there are no suspects but authorities do hope to find the culprit for their only daughter, Davina Claire's, sake and for the town's safety," the reporter stated.

"What an awful thing to do to such helpless people. Their poor daughter is probably suffering as we speak. It makes us realize how good we have it,"Marcel Gerard said wisely while placing his arms around Rebekah.

"Marcel what are you going to do if Klaus finds out about us? He'll poisoned the fruitcake! I'm his sister and you're his best friend. It's not right," Rebekah tried reasoning.

"Rebekah, you're paranoid. Ever since Hope has come into his life, he's changed. He's nicer now. Let's give it a chance, please!" Marcel begged.

"Not yet. But we will when the time is right," Rebekah stalled.

"Well, I'm getting seriously sick of hearing that. I'm going to sleep. Are you okay to put Hope back by yourself?" Marcel asked

"Yes, Marcellus, of course," She said, agitated.

On the other side of town in 'St. Anne's neighborhood' Davina Claire had once again woken up crying and screaming

"Come on, Davina. This is the third time this week you've wakened me up at three in the morning. You have to stop this," Monique Deveraux said, attempting to coax a distressed Davina Claire

"I'm sorry but I keep seeing it replay in my mind over and over," Davina spoke, quivering.

"Look, I get that it sucks that someone broke into your house, shot your parents and now they're dead but get over it already," Monique said tactlessly

"How could you say that? What the hell is wrong with you?" Davina yelled.

"What is going on in here? Are you two trying to wake up the whole Quarter?" Sophie Deveraux asked, walking into the room.

Suddenly Monique started crying "Davina was yelling at me and-and saying that it was my fault her parents died." She Lied

"What-" Davina started to say but she was soon cut off by Sophie.

"You ought to learn some respect, Davina. Now both of you get to sleep," Sophie explained then exited the room.

"Now you listen to me, Davina. I let my aunt Sophie take you in but this is my house, so you will do what I say or I will ruin your sad, miserable, lonely life," Monique growled.

"Like hell I'd listen to you." And with that Davina was off to sleep.

Now, in the French Quarter apartments, in Joshua Rouza is hyped up on coffee and is pacing back and forth while his boyfriend, Aiden, is slipping in and out of a deep sleep, muttering words of encouragement to Josh.

"I'm so mad at her that I can't even think about tomorrow. She probably has no idea what she is putting me through," Josh was ranting.

"Yeah yeah. That's cool I'm sure tomorrow you will be good," Aiden muttered.

"I mean, like, who does Cami think she is? I told her time and time again about how high school was the worst experience of my life. Then she signs me up to do a Christmas volunteer program at the French Quarter high school. Really?" Josh was in hysterics

"Yup, I get it. You're mad at her, but I really need some sleep, so can you keep your yelling at her to a minimum?" Aiden complained.

"of course, but you should know that I kind of signed you up, too," Josh said.

"WHAT?"

A few hours later Camille O'Connell was just awakened by the sounds of clattering and by someone yelling."What are you doing in here? It's almost five in the morning!" Cami yelled at her uncle while closing her bedroom door.

"I'm fixing the church. No one has been here since it closed down and I'm planning to reopen it this Christmas," Kieran spoke with delight

"That's a lovely idea, uncle- Oh, wait. I guess I should call you father Kieran now," Camille snorted

"You may be teasing me now but when St. Anne's becomes the prized jewel of the Quarter I'll just say i told you so," he informed her.

"Look, I believe in you, but not when its five in the morning and you're keeping me up," she yawned.

"Right, of course, goodnight," he called to her.

"Night," Camille replied.

Meanwhile, in Mystic Falls there is a man checking out of a hotel.

"Sir, it's very early. Are you sure you don't want to wait till morning to check out?" the hotel employee asked politely.

"No, I have children to see this holiday," the man answered.

"Alright, please, sign your first and last name here." the front desk clerk handed the man a clipboard and gestured to an empty space, under the words 'check out log.' The man filled it in and started walking toward the exit.

"Have a good day, um...Mikael," the front desk clerk shouted after Mikael, reading his name off the clipboard.

**I received a really positive response to this story and I'm looking forward to seeing how all of you feeling about the story. **

**Yes, there will be Kolvina.**

**There are so many people that want to see both Haylijah and/or Klayley in this story so I will take a vote. I will also take a vote for Camcel vs Rebel.**

**I will count up the number of comments that say which ships you want to see which will include one-two of the previously mentioned four **

**On December 18th (2 days) I will count the votes in the review section. **

**Please comment on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters.**

**-Riley**


	3. December 5th

**General or omniscient POV**

**Davina and Monique were nestled snug in their beds 'till their alarm went off and they got a wake up call in the head.**

"Girls, I know it's been a long night but the semester's almost over. It's time to wake up," Sophie shouted into Monique and Davina's room.

"Wake up, little orphan Annie, it's time to go back to school," Monique teased.

"Yea, yea, I know. I'm up," Davina said lazily.

"Ooh, I just heard that we're getting two new teacheing assistants today and apparently they are both super hot," Monique said while finishing getting dressed.

"Oh, yeah, where did you hear that?" Davina asked.

"Cassie texted me," Monique explained.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up. I don't want to miss the bus," Davina told Monique.

"Of course, buzz kill, but what did I say about the attitude," Monique said rudely while bumping Davina's shoulder to get past her.

"Let's get this over with," Davina mumbled to herself.

After last minute school preparations, they a walked to the bus stop and ended up waiting for half an hour until the bus pulled up to a stop.

"Finally! How long does it take to drive a freaking bus," Monique inquired.

"This is going to be a long day," was all that Davina managed to say.

**In the compound strange noises were heard all through the house and everyone inside was stirring, including a mouse.**

"Nik, Nik, there's a rat in the living room, help me catch it," Rebekah screeched.

"Technically, it is a mouse, dear sister and I am one step ahead of you," Elijah spoke directly to Rebekah and then presented a mouse in a clear container.

"Thank god, Elijah, you know how I feel about animals," Rebekah said, hugging Elijah.

"CAN YOU BOTH KEEP YOUR VOICES DOWN. I'M TRYING TO BLOODY CONCENTRATE!" You could hear Klaus's voice booming throughout the compound.

"Ahhh! Wahhh!" Hope began crying.

"Really, Klaus, you made Hope cry," Hayley accused.

"Why does everyone assume that it's my fault when something bad happens it's my fault," Klaus inquired.

"Because it always is," Marcel informed his sire,trudging down the stairs.

"Not to stop an argument before it happens, or anything, but why exactly did you say you needed to concentrate?" Elijah questioned.

"The question isn't 'why', Elijah, it's what. You see, our lovely sister is making me participate in some sort of holiday celebration this year. Therefore I'm looking through our late mother's recipes," Niklaus spoke with the slightest hint of grief in his voice.

"Its not just a celebration, Nik,it's been a non-stop party through French Quarter with drinking competitions, a new Christmas party every day, baking contests, and a Christmas tree lighting. The party doesn't stop until after Christmas ends. And this year we will experience it all, so, who's in?" Rebekah asked.

"Me! I would love to participate in these events. I'm already signed up; you had me at drinking," everyone spoke simultaneously.

"Great. Clear your work schedules and whatever you planned because it starts today," Rebekah informed the group.

**Stockings were hung in their apartment with care and Josh and Aiden were hoping St. Nick would soon be there.**

"Josh, will you pass me a cup of coffee?" An annoyed Aiden asked.

"No, sorry, but I kind of drank it all," Josh explained.

"Are you kidding me? First you sign me up to do work and then you drink all the coffee? Tsk tsk tsk," he said jokingly to Josh.

"I'm sorry. Okay? This is all just new for me, but now it's like a chance to start over my high school experience. I might even make some friends," Josh told Aiden.

Aiden, on the other hand, wasn't looking forward to being referred to as 'gay', he didn't even come out in high school.

"Yup, this is going to be just great," Aiden lied.

**Downstairs there arose such a clatter that Cami sprang from her bed to see what was the matter.**

It was, again, her uncle, collecting supplies for the church. Cami had just recently moved to the French Quarter to start a new life. She had some trouble making friends in her old town, so she decided it was time to start over. Her uncle had open space so she was allowed permission to move in. Today was her first day of work, and she was very excited. She was going to work at Rousseau's, some local bar owned by a girl named Sophie Deveraux. Now, Cami was walking to the bar when she literally ran straight into someone. "I am so sorry. Are you okay? I am such a klutz," she was rambling on, explaining to the stranger.

"It's alright, _love._ Are you alright?" The stranger replied.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm Cami. And you are..." she asked.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus," he said, giving her a charming smile which she couldn't help but smile back in response to.

"Well, Klaus, it was nice meeting you, but I have to get to work," She informed him.

"And where is this work, Cami? If I may ask," he said with a hint of flirtation in his voice.

"Rousseau's, the bar down the street," she explained.

"I would love to escort you, if you'd allow me to," He offered.

"Why not," she accepted.

**In the bar he watched her pay with cash and he didn't know whether to stay or to dash.**

Mikael sat in Rousseau's, staring at the dazzling blonde who was sitting at the bar, taking another shot. Her hair bounced as she lifted her head back to swollow the liquid without a care in the world. 'Well that will change soon,' he thought. Then he walked right up to the bar and sat in the seat next to her.

"Rebekah, darling, you look as beautiful as ever. Now that I notice, you also seem like you're 21. When did my baby girl grow up?" he mocked her.

"Mikael..." was all that she could say.

Then the door opened and Klaus and Cami walked in.

"It looks like the main event just arrived," Mikael said when he noticed Klaus.

**Hey everyone, here is chapter two. The chapters for this story will be- December 1st, December 5th, December 5th pt 2 , December 10th, December 15th, December 20th, December 24th, December 25th, and two chapters for the epilogue.**

**Haylijah and Rebel won the vote. So, I needed to find a love interest for Cami and Klaus and I kind of ended up putting the two of them together in this chapter. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter and what you think of Cami and Klaus as a couple.**

**I would also like to mention that I have an amazing beta reader for this story; her screen name is LitLover101 and she has been helping me make this story readable for you guys. Without her I'd be a mess.**

**I'm excited to say that Kol will make an appearance next chapter and he will meet Davina.**

**Below I will be replying and giving shout outs, etc. to your reviews.**

**Silver-Infinite: Davina really does need to get away because Monique is just an awful person. Thanks for taking the time to review.**

**Guests/People who voted: Thank you!**

**Boreale-88-107: Thanks for your positivity!**

** Everyone: Happy Holidays!**

**-Riley**


	4. December 5th Part 2

"Hey, D. What's your first period?" a curious Monique asked her frenemy.

"Mrs. Avalon for Language Arts. Why?" Davina asked.

"Because one of the teaching assistants, Josh, has that class and the other one, Aiden, has gym," Monique informed her.

"Wow! You do your research," Davina stated. Ding, Ding, Ding sounded in the background.

"Well, there's the bell. See you later," Monique said and then bounced off in the other direction.

"Great," Davina breathed unenthusiastically. Then she spent the next fifteen minutes not listening to some random lecture when she noticed the teaching assistant in the back of the room. 'He's really cute but he's totally gay, too. But that's okay with me because-' Davina's thoughts were interrupted by someone who walked into class without a care in the world.

"Nice of you to finally join us Mr..." Mrs. Avalon said waiting for the boy to finish her sentence.

"It's Kol. Kol Mikaelson," a very attractive guy, in Davina's opinion, said in a British accent.

"Well, Mr. Mikaelson, you can take a seat wherever you'd like."

"Thank you, ma'am," Kol flashed a smile at the teacher and then sat at the empty desk next to Davina.

"I'm Kol. And you are?" Kol waited for Davina's reply.

"I'm so not interested," Davina replied with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Then Mrs. Avalon continued her lecture and, at the end of it, an interest sparked in Kol.

"You will all pair up in groups of two. Try and come up with the most creative desert for the Non-Stop party. You need to work on this project after school hours. Your food will be brought in on the fifteenth." Mrs. Avalon gestured for the students to pick their groups.

"Would you do me the honor of being my partner?" Kol asked the brown haired beauty next to him.

"I'd love to," Davina replied.

"Great! Then we can go straight to my place after school. Yeah?" Kol asked.

"Yeah"

...

"Hello, Boy. Its very nice to see you again," Mikael spoke directly towards Klaus.

"Father. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus asked.

"Look, I know we weren't the best of friends during your childhood but I would like to start making up for it," Mikael claimed.

"Camille, you should probably start work," Klaus spoke up.

"Great idea," she responded and then walked off.

"You will never, ever, get the chance to make up for what you did. So don't you think for a second that my family and I would ever harbor your fugitive arse," Klaus shouted into the empty bar and then stomped out with Rebekah right behind him.

...

'Oh, my lord. These classes are taking forever, but at least I made one friend. Her name was Davina, and she is super cool about me being gay. Everyone else is super awkward about it,' Josh was thinking but decided he would listen to some conversations around the room because he was so bored.

All of the sudden he focused on the sounds of a teenage girl squeaking like she won the lottery.

"OMG! The gym teaching assistant gave me his number last period," She bragged to her friends.

"HE DID WHAT?"

...

'That was the weirdest experience I have ever had with a guy," Cami thought.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," she breathed out as she washed some more dishes until Sophie told her to go work at the bar.

"Yeah, no problem, Sophie," she replied as she threw on her apron and went to the front of the bar.

"Hey, Cami, I think we have a friend in common. My name's Hayley," a girl who Cami thought looked roughly around her age.

"And who would that friend be, Hayley?" Cami replied.

"His name is Klaus Mikaelson. I was just wondering if you knew anything about why he has been acting weird lately," Hayley explained.

"Um, I just met him today so I don't know what to tell you. Also I would like to know how you knew that I know Klaus." 'Wow! that was a tongue twister.' Cami thought to herself.

"I heard him talking about you. Thanks for well, nothing," Hayley answered.

···

"Finally, a moment of peace," Klaus said to no one in particular, recollecting on the day's events, with Mikael, Cami, and Hope. As if on cue he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his doorbell chiming.

Klaus could definitely say that he was shocked by who was behind the door. It was none other than his second to least favorite brother, Kol. He hadn't seen his brother for about two years, Kol was an awful trouble maker but he was very strategically smart.

When things started to get really bad with Mikael, Kol was smart enough to know that he needed to get the hell away from his family so he became emancipated and left.

Yet, here is the same boy standing in front of him. The boy that Klaus thought was smart enough to actually stay away from their twisted family.

"Hello brother, nice to see you again," Kol said snapping Klaus out of his thoughts yet again.

"Kol what are you doing here?" Klaus asked trying to act as if he wasn't surprised.

"Well, aren't you going to invite us in so I can explain?" Kol asked, and that's when Klaus took note to look past Kol and he saw a pretty young girl who looked just around Kol's age.

"No, I'm not going to invite you or your hooker girlfriend into my home now or ever, so I suggest you leave," Klaus said extremely rudely.

"Excuse you, I'm not a hooker!" Davina yelled at Klaus and then Kol smiled and turned towards Davina.

"You didn't deny being my girlfriend," Kol pointed out only to have Davina punch him in the chest.

"Hey, I know you. Your picture was on the news the other night," Marcel exclaimed looking towards Davina and then making his way over to Klaus.

"Hello, Kol, it's nice to see you again. Why don't you and your special lady friend go upstairs." Elijah said, making his way into the room. Then shortly after Davina and Kol disappeared upstairs to start working on their project.

"Why did you invite that thing into my home?" Klaus questioned Elijah.

"Because it's Christmas, and family should be together."

...

**Hey, everyone, sorry for the small hiatus but I'm back now. I'm really excited for you all to be able to unwrap another chapter of '25 Days of The Originals' soon.**

**-Riley**


End file.
